


An A to Z of How Not to Woo a Woman

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little ditty I wrote for an A-Z poetry challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An A to Z of How Not to Woo a Woman

**An A to Z of How Not to Woo a Woman**

 

Allan says, “Not being funny, but did you hear a snap?”

Both John and Will nod their heads, and Much says, “It’s our trap”

“Come on lads,” says Robin, “Let’s see what we’ve got”

“Deer, I hope,” Much salivates, and eyes his cooking pot

“Easy, John,” says Robin, “it could be friend or foe”

“Fried bacon,” Much says, dreamily, “and venison to go”

Grabbing arrows, bow and sword, the gang move stealthily

“Hang on lads,” says Robin, “is that Marian in that tree?”

“Idiots,” says Marian, as she dangles from the rope

“Just admiring the view,” says Robin, with a choke

“Knight in shining armour, you are certainly not”

“Love, I only tell the truth, whilst eyeing all you’ve got”

“Men are fools,” says Marian, “Now kindly let me down”

“Not until you promise me a feel beneath your gown”

“Oh, do grow up!” snaps Marian, giving Robs a stare

“Pretty please,” grins Robin, “will get you everywhere”

“Quit your fooling,” Marian says, “Before I poke your eye”

“Really?” Robin starts to laugh, “I’d like to see you try”

“Seriously,” says Marian, “you’re heading for the floor”

“Trust me love,” says Robin, “there’s nothing I’d like more”

“Unless you let me down right now, I’m going to marry Guy”

“Very well,” winks Robin, “just don’t smack him in the eye”

“What? You think I’m joking? I’ll show you that I’m not”

XXXX Kiss Kiss Kiss blows Robin, “when you’re angry, boy you’re hot”

“You’ll pay for this, you scoundrel,” says Marian from above

“Zikes!” says Robin, feigning hurt, “the things I do for love”


End file.
